


Rain

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: Sometimes, rains are a good thing.Draco and Ginny might feel otherwise.Still, rains are a good thing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 27





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 9 prompt: Rain
> 
> Disclaimer: I tried a bit of Draco and Ginny bonding thing in this. I'm not sure how it worked out.

It was not often that their highly revered Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was stunned, literally or figuratively, so Draco supposed this was a momentous occasion. There was a sudden lack of air in the room at the gasp everyone took and it made the already sultry April afternoon even more uncomfortable than the silence in the room. Draco thought it was totally unwarranted because Longbottom's idea was, for lack of better words, astoundingly marvellous.

Or maybe it was just the shock of something so brilliant that rendered them all speechless. It wasn't exactly news to Draco. He had overheard Goldstein and Longbottom talking about gardening and had joined them with tips he learned from unwillingly helping his mother out. Longbottom came up with his idea then and soon they had formed what others started calling "The Green Group."

'So, what do you think, Professor?' Longbottom asked, pulling his sleeves down his palms. Blaise tried to steady him with a hand on his back.

'I mean,' he gulped again, 'Headmistress.' He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Goldstein and Draco exchanged a look at the rest of their eighth year lot waiting with bated breath. They, unlike others, knew McGonagall was going to say yes. This was an act of nobility no Gryffindor would let go.

'I see no reason why we cannot do this,' the Headmistress said at last. Everyone heaved a collective sigh at that. 'We sure have a lot of space around Hogwarts and around Albus'...' she trailed off, choking suddenly with the memories that were not fresh, but not old yet.

She pulled herself together and continued, 'Around Albus' grave and I'm certain he'd like some company. It's a great idea, Mr. Longbottom. I'm quite pleased.'

A half an hour after further discussions and inputs from Granger, Lovegood, Hagrid and Prof. Flitwick, the eighth years filed out of the office. Potter slid an arm around Draco's waist, nuzzling into his neck. 'So your Green group meetings were about this brilliance?'

'Yes,' Draco chuckled, 'so you see, there was no reason for you to go green with envy.'

Potter shoved him away. 'I wasn't!'

'Sure you weren't. I suppose all the non kissing, non cuddling and non touching was all just my imagination.'

Potter spluttered, indignant, as they walked.

'Strange why my mind conjured that when I was clearly receiving them,' Draco went on, deliberately riling Potter up.

He was under no delusions that it wouldn't work. If his relationship with Harry told him one thing, it was that Draco could get under Potter's skin as easily as Potter got under Draco's. The only balm to Draco's aggrieved pride was that Potter had no idea of the effect he had on him- all the more reason why instigating Potter was easy and fulfilling.

Potter rolled his eyes. 'Oh for fuck's sake!' he huffed and yanked Draco back by his shirt collar. Draco went stumbling into an unused classroom as Potter closed the door and pushed him against it.

'What are you doing?' Draco whispered, his stomach in knots.

Potter looked deep into his eyes and smirked, pulling their bodies closer. 'Rectifying your imagination.'

Potter's mouth closed over Draco's as his hands, his hot hands, roamed all over. Draco smirked to himself.

Case. In. Point.

\----------

The following weeks saw a major part of Hogwarts involved in various tasks involving the small garden that would be built around Dumbledore's grave. There was a flurry of activity in Hogsmeade and students could be seen walking into and out of the village, several times a day. McGonagall saw no reason why classes should be suspended. She had reasoned, to much dismay and groans, that not all students had classes at the same time during any day of the week.

Granger, Pansy, a few Slytherins, a handful of Hufflepuffs and a decisive number of Ravenclaws agreed with McGonagall. It was anybody's guess what the rest of the eighth years thought.

Draco and Ginevra found themselves groaning for completely different reasons. They realised they both hated the Monsoons and were not looking forward to them. It was an unlikely kinship in which they were strongly united much to the surprise of others.

The day of planting arrived sooner than expected. The core of the Green Group had formed a careful blueprint of where every shrub was supposed to go and were currently supervising the younger years. Every student or staff member who wished to plant picked one from the clusters brought in from Hogsmeade and Forbidden Forest and planted it in the assigned place. Draco was proud that the idea had been a product of his own genius.

Things got emotional when the staff, Potter and other Gryffindors took their turn. Thomas and Finnigan hadn't stopped holding hands for hours afterwards, Longbottom had disappeared with Blaise, Weasley and Granger were behind a tree and Potter was in Draco's arms, sniffing into Draco's neck.

The garden was done, with the elves patching up whatever was left. The plants never lacked for water with sprinklers set up and timed to various intervals, the fresh spring sun providing nourishment. Yet, there was a lot of unrest among students about how slow the plants seemed to be growing.

'It will be better if it rains, I think,' Lovegood said in her usual dreamy voice.

'I'm not sure it'll make any difference,' Abbot replied.

'Oh, but I think it will,' she said, finally putting her Quibbler copy down. 'We are using magically enhanced devices to keep the plants hydrated. The levels of magic humans and plants are exposed to and consequently used to, are different. Our magic might hurt them. Rain is different since it's natural. Maybe it is what the little ones are waiting for.'

Their table was quiet with half of them not wanting to contradict Lovegood and the other half wondering if it was all really true.

'Rains are messy, damp and muddy,' Draco told Ginevra that evening as they lounged in the common room while the others were out in the garden. 'They used to make disastrous messes in Mother's Rose bed which she used to insist I help her clean.'

'Garden gnomes love rain dancing, did you know?' Ginevra said. 'Or maybe only those of the Weasley garden variety do. De-gnoming becomes ten times harder.'

'Are you two going to be here?' Millie popped her head in.

'Yes,' they replied in unison.

'It's slightly cloudy. It might rain,' she added.

'Have a happy time catching colds then,' Ginevra said, smug and stubborn.

Draco gave Millie a feline grin and waved her goodbye. She stuck her tongue out and banged the door shut behind her. 'They are never going to get just how chaotic rains are,' Draco said. Ginevra agreed happily.

\----------

Draco and Ginevra were the only two people in the castle not waiting for the rain to pour no matter how many times they've been caught with their heads out of the windows. Yes, their plants needed the rain but they didn't. It wasn't their duty to make others believe them. 

'Maybe it's just like how Lovegood said. Our magic and the rain's natural magic do not gel well,' Draco answered in response to Potter's grumbling. Potter just rolled his eyes.

'You literally spend half your day with your eyes glued to the sky, Draco. Just accept it!'

Draco scowled before looking for Ginevra and stomping towards her.

\----------

Students soon began to bet on when it would rain. An unspoken belief settled in all that the first person to see it happen was going to be incredibly lucky. Draco and Ginevra hooted at that. It was nearly midnight, one day in late April, when Draco was squinting to look at some bird perched above his window sill. That's when the first drop fell onto his cheek.

'GINEVRA! POTTER!' He yelled as he raced through the corridor of their dorms, waking everyone up. 'Potter, it's raining!'

Potter stumbled from his bed, half drowsy, and yanked Draco downstairs to the Training Grounds. Draco couldn't bring himself to be upset. Yes, his pajamas got splashed with mud and tiny chunks of the wet clay got stuck between his toes, but Potter, wild, free and happy, spun him in a circle, lifting him off his feet and kissing him tenderly.

On a stone bench beside them, Ginevra and Lovegood were locked in a heated kiss, hair dishevelled, clothes soaking and fingers underneath their shirts. Lovegood crept into Ginevra's lap and ground down, prompting Draco to turn away from them.

Potter looked ecstatic. 'This is such good news!' he exclaimed.

Draco and Ginevra were then pulled into an awkward dance that had no rhythm. It was a blur of hands, hips and laughter. Two minutes in, Draco and Potter were rolling in the mud. They could hear Lovegood and Ginevra singing. Draco hated rains but considerably lesser when Potter was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's mid November. Yes, I'm still trying to finish Flufftober.
> 
> Yes, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
